Peanut Butter Jelly Time
by HurricaneAllie
Summary: Stiles' cravings will be the death of him one day. But for now, life and Peter have other plans. Stiles/Peter Rated M to be safe.


**This is the second one-shot in my 'Random Words That Inspire Steter Fics" series. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters. I just enjoy putting them in weird sexual situations. **

* * *

_Peanut Butter_

Stiles gets cravings like a pregnant woman sometimes. He blames it on the supernatural stress he deals with but in reality, he's just weird. Today was one of those really intense craving days and he was dying. He must be on his man period. Stiles only wants one thing. He just wants some damn peanut butter but not just any peanut butter, though, Stiles wants crunchy Peter Pan peanut butter. That's how he ended up in that aisle of the local grocery store checking out all of his options. Store brand, Reese's, Jif, and finally Peter Pan.

"Yes!" Stiles does this really awesome, totally not awkward at all, dance and moves towards his precious peanut butter. He glances around and finds only one container of crunchy Peter Pan. Reaching up to grab it, it gets snatched away before he can do anything.

"Hey what the hel- Peter?" He jumps away like he's been burned.

"Hello Stiles." There Peter was, stealing his favorite treat.

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? Derek's fridge lacks anything a person with real taste buds enjoys." Peter says like its obvious.

"But that's my peanut butter." Stiles points to the container in Peter's hand.

"Really? I don't see your name on it. Whereas mine _is."_ Stiles wants to smack the smug smile off of his face as he points to the name 'Peter'.

"Sounds about right. He does take little boys away from their parents in the middle of the night." He shoots a glare at the older werewolf who's smug smile has only gotten bigger. Stiles' heart leaps in his throat when Peter leans in close to his ear.

"And they like it, too," A shiver runs down Stiles' spine but he definitely didn't moan. Not at all, "Do you want it, Stiles?"

"That depends on what I have to do to get it." He's able to breath steadily when Peter backs off.

"You've always been the smart one." Peter's predatory smirk makes Stiles uneasy but he's desperate.

"What do you want, Peter?" An exasperated sigh escapes him.

"Hmmm… what do I want?" The older werewolf makes a big show of pretending to think, looking up at the ceiling, tapping his chin, all of the theatrics.

"Come on. We both know you already have an idea in mind, so just say it." He really doesn't want to hear the answer

"I want you to let me take you out." Peter says and Stiles was completely unprepared for it.

_"Really?"_ He did whine this time. He admits it. Peter gently shakes the peanut butter in his face.

"How bad do you want it, Stiles?" You don't have to be a werewolf to hear that innuendo. Stiles is too caught up thinking about the almost too sweet to handle crunch in the plastic container.

"God, I just want to put it in my mouth." He's just being honest. Peter's eye flash blue and Stiles hears a growl come from the older man.

"What did you just say?" The zombie werewolf's voice is deeper than Stiles is used to.

"I-I mean… what I meant to say was… oh my God I didn't mean… fuck." This was not going in his favor at all but he's desperate. Maybe a blow job in the bathroom would get Peter to back off? Doubt it. He's a persistent one.

"I think we both know what you really meant." Stiles backs into the shelves as Peter drops the container into his cart and stalks all the way over to him. He puts his arms on both sides of Stiles' head, peering down at him.

"I meant I want the peanut butter in my mouth." His voice has gone up a few octaves. Of course everyone in the store has decided to disappear right now.

"I can think of a few ways to get it there." Peter's usual creepy smirk is scarier with glowing blue eyes a fangs slightly protruding from his lips. He runs a claw down the side of Stiles' face and tilts his head a little. Come on nobody sees this?

"Oh my God! No! I _refuse_ to be accosted in the middle of the grocery store by a perverted old man." Stiles yells and (attempts to) push Peter out of his way.

"You weren't complaining the other night." _Oh no he didn__'t._

"You know what? You're right. I had a momentary lapse of judgement! Its fixed now, thank you." Stiles ducks under the older man's arm and tries to walk away. He really tries but that red and yellow container caught his eye. Damn it.

"Is something wrong, Stiles?" He doesn't even look at Peter. He can just _hear_ the smug smile setting back into its usual position. Stiles reaches into the cart and grabs the container full of Heaven. Ugh, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Pick me up after school on Friday. No romantic dinners or putt putt. And try to tone down the creep status." Stiles walks away with what little dignity he has left, leaving Peter alone to gloat. Stupid werewolves.


End file.
